Traffic Jam
by Bordem94
Summary: Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are from all different places and are with there families in Chicago on vacation when they all end up in a traffic Jam and spend the day together. will they ever see eachother again? Please R&R all human
1. Chapter 1

**I combined a lot of ideas into this story and I hope you like it.**

BPOV

"Bella get up our flight leaves at seven." My mother yelled shaking me awake. I looked over to the old clock in the hotel room and it said four in the morning.

"Mom it's only four a.m." I whined.

"Get up we have to get back to Washington." My dad yelled from the bathroom.

I slowly sat up and got packed. Within an hour we were on the road and heading for the highway.

EPOV

"Dad I like Chicago can't we live here?" I pleaded with my father we were on vacation and about to fly back home.

"No son we have to return to England."

"But why? I love it here."

"Because we are just on vacation sweetheart." My mother responded from the back seat.

For the rest of the ride I sat quietly till we turned onto the interstate, "What's going on?" I asked looking at the mile long stretch of cars and all the vehicles pulling in after us.

BPOV

"Great a traffic jam now were going to miss our flight." my dad said turning off the car I looked at the five cars near me and saw children we were all looking at each other and somehow we all opened our doors and got out at the same time.

The first person to talk was a short girl with pixie features, her hair was black and spiky and her eyes we a bright blue, "Hi I'm Alice, I'm from California, where are you all from?" she said it all so fast. We were all quite for a seconded till she pointed to me, "Who are you and where are you from oh wait and how old are you? I'm fifteen." Once again it was all so fast.

"I'm Bella, I'm from Washington and I'm about to turn fifteen in September." I replied slowly I was August so it wasn't a lie.

Next I heard a British accent and turned to see a boy with bronze hair and green eyes he was a little taller than me but not the tallest person there, "Hi my name is Edward of course I'm from England and I'm fifteen."

I stood and listened to the other three people and learned none of us were from Chicago. There were two more boys Emmett who was sixteen and from Kentucky. The next guy was Jasper who was fifteen and from Texas. Then there was another girl Rosalie who was seventeen and from New York. By the time we were done with that it was five in the morning and we just decided to walk around.

"Well I guess were all going to be stuck in Chicago another night." I joked.

"Yea I can see the wreck from here it's pretty bad we'll most likely be stuck here for another ten hours maybe more." The tallest guy Emmett said being completely serious.

"Well I like Chicago and I think we can have fun hanging out no matter how long in takes." Edward said truthfully and just as I looked over at him I fell. Luckily he caught me. "You need to be more careful, I mean if you feel on your face that would hurt pretty badly. If you were gonna fall on your ass I most likely would not have caught you." He said with a laugh then removed his arms from around me. We talked and explored for hours then it was time to go so we all said our goodbyes Alice and Jasper were making out so we just said 'bye' and walked past them. I gave Edward a hug. Then walked to my parent's rental car and sat in the back seat. We all drove away waving goodbyes as our cars passed one another.

**I know this Chapter was short but please Review and tell me if I should keep writing this story or not. ~~-Casey-~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay now that I know you all like the idea for the story so I'll keep writing it. Well here you go.**

APOV

We had just left the highway and the five people I ever really felt close to other than my parents. I could see Emmett and Rosalie getting together if they weren't so far apart. But the two people who looked really connected after only knowing each other twelve hours where Bella and Edward.

"Alice are you hungry?" my mother asked from the drivers seat.

"Very." I replied as my stomach growled. Soon afterwards we pulled up to a coffee shop and went inside it was empty but not to empty and that's when I saw them they were all here not noticing each other. "Guys you're here!"

EPOV

I was ordering something to eat when all of a sudden I hear a loud pitched squeal and turn around. It was Alice I then looked around the rest of the room and noticed we were all here. This was great I remembered my camera this time I could get pictures of all of us. It actually looked like we all had one. We all started making our way towards Alice.

"Bella." I said with a smile giving her a hug.

"Hey Edward." She said with another smile. It was getting aggravating I wanted to lean down and kiss her but I couldn't. I also couldn't ask her out. We all sat down on a couch and chairs then began to talk.

"Here tear this into five pieces and put your info on it." Alice told us handing each of us a piece of paper.

Edward

_Ed.C _

_I got this cell phone in America- 1-875-664-3231_

_I don't remember my address we moved into the house shortly before we came here._

That's what it said on all the papers I wrote.

EmPOV

We all gave each our info then decided to take pictures. We each had a picture of all six of us smiling ,one of us making goofy faces, a picture of the girls then one of the boys, one of me and Rose another of Jasper and Alice and then one of Edward and Bella.

"You know what?" Bella said looking at her hands.

"What?" Alice asked immediately.

"We should all meet here again in about three years."

"That'd be a greet idea." We all said at once.

"We should make it this day and this time." Rosalie told all of us.

"Yea so mark your calendars August 6th 2012 at five p.m." Edward said and we all laughed. Eventually we had to part ways so we all said our goodbyes.

BPOV

We were now back in Washington and I was frantically looking for my necklace. I had lost it.

~~~Three years later and they all lost contact with each other a year ago~~~

BPOV

It feels so great to be back in Chicago I'll be early to the coffee shop but I just want to be there. I was finally turning 18 in a couple of weeks and I had my messenger bag, laptop, cell phone and Journal with me. I couldn't wait to see them it was two when I arrived at the coffee shop and it was closed down. So I decided to sit on the bench out front and wait.

EPOV

Finally I get to see Bella again her birthday is in a few weeks and I want to give her an early present. It was the necklace she had accidentally left at the coffee shop.

I walked up to the coffee shop only to see it was shut down it was two thirty in the afternoon so I went and sat on a bench next to a lady. I wanted to test something to see if it was Bella but I didn't know what to do I saw here writing so I'd have to wait till she was done with that.

Suddenly she closed the book. I smiled at her and asked her, "Do you recognize this?" letting the necklace hang from my finger.

She slowly nodded and took it from my hand before whispering, "Edward?" and I nodded.

**Once again I know this is a short chapter but I hope you all like it please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not writing a lot in each chapter I just have a lot to do and other stuff I'm working on but here you go. I'm also sorry I didn't update earlier I was sick.**

BPOV

A bronze haired man sat next to me on the bench with his hand clutched around something I finally looked up to meet his green eyes when he spoke.

He smiled at me and asked, "Do you recognize this?" letting the necklace hang from his finger.

I slowly nodded and took it from his hand it was my necklace then I whispered, "Edward?" and he nodded. I gave him a huge hug.

APOV

When I was on the bus here I automatically recognized three faces, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett but they didn't acknowledge each other it had only been three years and they were all next to each other so I walked up to them, "Hey Jazz,.. Em,.. Rose." I waved to them and they all looked up at me then at each other Jasper immediately got out of his seat and hugged me.

We all got off the bus together and began to walk together to the coffee shop when we arrived we saw a man dangling a necklace from his hand then a girl take it and whisper something then jump and hug him, "I bet that's Bella and Edward." I stated pointing to the bench.

"Eddie, Bells is that you all?" Emmett asked.

They both answered at the same time, "Yes Emmy." I turned around to look at the coffee shop and noticed it was shut down, "Damn it."

"What?" Jasper asked.

"It's closed what are we supposed to do now?"

"I've been in town a couple weeks there's a Pizza parlor called Pazzos we could go to." I told every one. We all agreed and went to the restaurant.

We took our seats at a small metal table. "What do you all want to drink?" the waitress asked.

We all just happened to say, "Mountain Dew." At the same time. She nodded and walked away.

"That was…Awkward." I laughed.

"Edward how long have you been back in America?" Jasper questioned.

"I've been here for about a week." I replied slowly making sure that was correct.

"That's cool, your voice is just less British." He stated with a smirk.

"Well your and Em's voices are less country." I noted.

"Um…yea I don't know about Jasper but my family moved a year ago."

Jasper simply said, "I moved two weeks ago."

Just then the waitress came back and handed us our drinks then asked, "Are you ready to order?"

I looked around the table and they all nodded so I replied, "Yes I would like one slice with bacon, pepperoni and ham."

"I'll have the same thing he got." Bella replied handing her the menu.

"Um…I'll have two slices of ham and pineapple." Emmett told her.

"Emmett... The pizza slices are _huge_." I yell whispered so no one else could hear.

"I know." He shrugged.

Then Rosalie looked carefully at the menu, "I want one slice with black olives, sausage and peppers."

I could see Jasper and Alice whispering until Jasper said, "We'll both have what she's getting." The waitress nodded and walked away. Soon our food got there and we all ate and watched Emmett scarf down two slices of pizza.

JPOV

We had all walked here because it was only a few blocks from the coffee shop. After we ate we all decided to walk to Edwards's apartment Bella and Edward didn't act the same as they did three years ago around each other they use to act like a couple just for that one day I knew them but now they just act like friends. They keep there distance almost like they're already dating someone else I mean Alice and I are already dating along with Rose and Em.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Who are you dating?"

"Oh um…I'm dating a guy named Jacob."

"What about you Edward?" I asked after Bella was finished with her hurt look.

"Her name is Tanya." He replied with a frown.

"You both look so sad." Alice cut in.

"Um…we just um…miss them." Bella lied.

"Yea… miss them." Edward agreed.

"You are both terrible liars." Rosalie stated truthfully.

"So." Bella mumbled as Edward kicked a pebble.

"So you all totally belong toget-" just then Emmett was cut off by a happy shriek.

"Eddie." A woman gave him a kiss and he didn't kiss her back he just stood there looking from her to Bella to us.

He sighed and said, "Hi Tanya, this is Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie."

"Oh, when did you meet them we just moved here?"

"Exactly three years ago in a traffic jam when my family was here in Chicago, then again later that night we took pictures and shared info, we agreed to meet at a coffee shop today at five but it was closed down, but we all still went there because we had lost contact a year ago, so we went to Pazzos." He explained.

"Oh so they're just some people you met for one day and agreed to meet three years later?" she sounded disgusted.

"Yes they where probably the most important thing that ever happened to me." He stated simply.

"What about me?" she whined.

"Tanya I know we've been dating for a month but I think you should go back to England."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"In a way yes."

"For who?"

"Myself." He replied and began to walk we followed him immediately what was going on did he break up with her because of what she said or had he been planning on it. We eventually made it to his apartment and sat down.

**Please Review tell me if it was good or bad **


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you all liked that last chapter. I'm also writing some other stories Like Alone and pretty soon a story called Remember.

BPOV 

"What was that about man?" Jasper asked honestly curios.

"I never really loved her."

"Oh." We all said and I began to walk around the room I saw the photos we took that night and photos we sent to each other. I picked up one of Edward and I that I'd never seen before it was him kissing me on the cheek telling me goodbye.

"My parents took that one." Edward said walking up behind me.

"I like it."

"So were are you staying?" He asked.

"Well actually I'll only be here a week then I have to go back to Washington."

"Are you not finished with school yet?"

"Oh I'm done with school. I just have to get back to Jacob."

"Oh, okay well where are you staying this week?"

"Probably a hotel."

"You could stay here I have and extra bedroom."

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" I asked.

"Not at all, I'm going to miss you after this week."

"Edward I'm moving here with Jacob two weeks after I go back to Washington that way I can start college."

"Really? Wait did you say with Jacob?" I could tell he was hurt, I really liked Jacob but I think I loved Edward it hurt me to. "Yes Edward with Jacob." I replied walking to go sit on his couch.

Jacob POV

"Hey, Alexis." I said picking up the phone.

"Do you think I could come over?" she asked seductively.

"Sure." I replied I had nothing better to do.

Soon she got to my house and we began our heated kissing that is till Bella called.

"Hey Bells." I said answering the phone.

"Hey Jake how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm staying with my friend Edward for the week right now where all looking at pictures and stuff."

"Oh your staying with a guy?" I had no room to talk but I wasn't exactly comfortable with Bella and another guy.

"Yea."

"How did you all meet?"

"A traffic Jam three years ago." Wow that's so weird.

"Okay." I said slowly while Alexis was kissing my neck.

BPOV

"Well Bella I got to go I'll talk to you later." He said and hung up. I closed my phone and went to go hang out with my friends when Alice pulled me back.

"Bella you know he loves you right?" she asked pointing to Edward and I nodded, "Then why are you still with that Jacob guy?" I shrugged, "Do you love Jacob?" She asked and I shook my head 'no', "Then call him back or text him, tell him it's over and tell Edward you love him. You do love him don't you?" She questioned and I nodded. "Then go tell him!" she shouted and I shook my head 'no'. "Why?"

"I don't know." I mumbled.

**I know this chapter is short I'm very sorry I'll update soon. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I know the last chapter was like super short and it's been awhile since I updated but I've been hanging out with my friends around town and its summer so were having some fun b4 high school starts. **

EPOV while Bella was Talking to Alice

"Edward you're a blind man." Jasper stated just after Bella was pulled away.

"How so?"

"Bella is like in love with you, you should totally ask her out."

"I can't she's dating someone."

"But she doesn't love him, she loves you." Emmett said butting in.

"You don't know that." I snapped.

"Just ask her out." Jasper pleaded.

"No."

"What ever." They said and went to sit on the couch.

I started thinking about what they where saying I saw Bella walk out of the kitchen and into her room so I followed her.

"Bella?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Come in." she said she was sitting in the center of her bed on her laptop. "What's up?" she asked putting the computer aside.

"Nothing much just thought we could talk."

"Oh okay." she said scooting back against the wall giving me room to sit. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Umm…us?" I said as more of a question."

"Oh what about us?"

"Well" I said sitting in front of her, "I know you probably don't feel the same way and we barley know each other but… I think I love you."

"I think I live you too."

"So where does that leave us?"

"I don't know, but there is something I've wanted to do since the day I met you." She said biting her lip.

"What's that?"

"Kiss you." She practically whispered.

BPOV  
I had lost it I said I wanted to kiss him he looked into my eyes for a second then began to lean forward then our lips met and he put his arms around my waist and my arms went around his neck and into his hair. Then we heard a loud crash. He got up quickly and ran into the living room. "Emmett." He yelled I ran in and saw everyone picking up glass we all helped then people began to get hungry so we ordered pizza. I had to call Jacob and break up with him but not today.

**Once again super short sorry I hope you like it please review the more you review the more it encourages me to write.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another chapter.**

JPOV

Alexis was over again and it'd been a week since I'd heard from Bella but I thought to soon because when Alexis was about to take my jeans off I got a call from Bella, "Hey Bells whats up?"

"Jacob umm… I won't be coming back."

"What why?" I asked getting off Alexis and walking into the kitchen.

"Jacob I'm in love with some one else."

"Who that guy you met once three years ago?" I asked harshly."

BPOV

"Yes." I replied before hanging up and laying back down next to Edwards sleeping form, wrapping my arms around his neck and falling asleep.

"Bella, love wake up." I heard him whisper. I could still feel his arms around my waist so I decided to take advantage of it I mean he only wears boxers to sleep so I lifted my head up and I kissed him he turned us over so he was on top of me and he ran his hands under my blue tank top and over my ribs, he parted his lips and I once again took advantage shoving my tongue into his mouth which made him moan and moving his hands down to the hem of my black short shorts. I moved my hands up to his hair and pulled him closer to me4 but before we could do anything else his phone started ringing.

EPOV

I slowly got up off of Bella and grabbed my phone, "Hello Jasper." I said while grabbing a white shirt, khaki shorts and a long sleeve green and white button up shirt.

"Hey man umm…Alice wanted me to ask if you all wanted to go to the movies with us tonight."

"Sure Jazz what time?"

"Umm…seven."

"Okay we will meet you there."

"Cool see you later."

"Bye." I said before hanging up and walking into the bathroom to take a shower when I got out I didn't bother brushing my hair I put on all my clothes I left the button up unbuttoned and I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. Then I walked into the kitchen when I got in there Bella was sitting at the table eating waffles. Her hair was up in a bun, she had on a black tank to with white short shorts. I smiled at her as I walked over to the freezer got out two waffles and put them in the toaster before going and sitting across the table from her.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked looking into my eyes.

"Well later we are going to a movie with the others but after we eat we have to go grocery shopping."

"Fun." She replied sarcastically.

After we finished eating we went to the grocery store. We got vanilla yogurt, blue berries, black berries, strawberries, syrup, waffles, bread, ham, milk, chicken, pasta, sauce and bottled water. We brought it all home put everything away and then I got out my piano and played random notes till it came time to leave. We both walked out to my Volvo and Bella kept begging me to let her drive and every time I would say 'no' she's give me that pout so when we got to the car I decided to just wipe that pout off her face.

BPOV

When we got to the car Edward pushed me up against it and roughly kissed me he didn't even give me time to open my mouth he just shoved his tongue into my mouth but I didn't stop him I reached my hands up to his hair to try and pull him closer but he pulled away with a smirk and opened the passenger side door for me to get in before he ran around to the drives side.

When we got to the theater we decided to go watch the new Harry Potter well actually Jasper did after the movie was over Jasper was constantly mumbling about some guy named Snape. So Edward and I decided to go home and have dinner instead of going out with them.

**Hope you guys liked it I know it was short please review.**


	7. AN

Okay I am either going to Finnish one of my stories at a time or start a new one the new one would be about Renesmee or I will finnish one of my current stories leave me a comment


	8. Chapter 7

Okay since you all decided that you wanted me to continue writing Traffic jam I will and ironically if any of you have ever seen Malcolm In The Middle I got the traffic jam in the beginning of the story from that one night.

BPOV

When we arrived home I realized I had left my phone on the counter so I picked it up and read ten missed calls five new voicemails and thirteen new texts all from Jacob I decided to delete them all and not listen to them or read them.

"What do you want for dinner?" Edward asked.

"It doesn't matter." I shrugged.

"What's wrong?" he sounded truly concerned.

"Nothing." I lied looking up at him with a fake smile and going to sit on the couch.

"Bella really you think I believe you?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. All I could do was nod. "Well I'm going to order pizza, does pepperoni sound good?" I nodded again and he called we sat in silence for thirty minutes waiting for our pizza when it finally arrived Edward answered the door paid for it and made us each a plate. He held mine in front of me and when I went to grab it he pulled it away and said, "Look at me." So I did and he gave me a kiss and asked me, "Will you tell me what's wrong, when you're ready?" I nodded my head and he handed me my pizza. We ate in silence then went to bed in silence. I couldn't stop thinking about those texts and calls because I accidentally read one of the texts and it said, 'Now that I think about it I was going to end up breaking up with you because I've been cheating on you with Alexis' I couldn't stop thinking about that text I mean I didn't love him but I trusted him.

**Yea I know it was a short chapter I've had a rough week and been a bit busy if u want me to continue comment……**


	9. Chapter 9

**Im going to continue writing this story on a different fanfic account called I love peace tea if you wanna continue reading look it up and comment… ~~Casey~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Im going to continue writing this story on a different fanfic account called I-love-peace-tea if you wanna continue reading look it up and comment… I have no updated yet but i'm about to i've just been really busy with my son ~~Casey~~**


End file.
